Falling Empires
by October Sea Breeze
Summary: So many times you can think about the empire you've built. But empires have to fall. – AdamLawrence
1. Lawrence

**A/N:** I haven't watched Saw II and the other sequels, so sorry if there are any mistakes in the end. I lost interest after someone told me Adam was really dead. Enjoy! And I can handle critique.

**Warnings:** Death, large metaphor and all the Saw-warnings. Oh, and Slash - Chainshipping.

* * *

><p><em>So many times you can think about the empire you've built. But empires have to fall. Yours did. Adam's did. No way that it could be rebuilt.<em>

So many times you can think about the life you have built up. About the empire you have built up like one of those old, Roman Emperors. All the people you have ruled, all the land you've conquered. So many times you can think about them, but the only time you do is when you fall from your throne. When your empire divides and falls. That is the time you realize your thinking back on how you've built up those walls around your empire, around yourself and around everyone you want to keep safely between the walls so you can keep them close.

You have built up your empire so long ago. You worked your way up to the throne, known as Dr. Gordon. But behind the mask of Dr. Gordon, there was a man named Lawrence and almost no one saw him. When you hide too long behind a mask, the mask blends with the person hiding behind it. But the empire fell, the mask dropped and you had to face it. Right there in front of a man you didn't even know. He knew you, he had the pictures taken, but at the same time, you were strangers.

The stones of your empire lay shattered around you and you hang onto your last pillar. A pillar that's slipping away so quickly you can barely hold. Your fingers gripping the last bits of stone. You have to go, you know you have to, otherwise he'll never survive. Otherwise you will never survive. He has to stay, his empire chained to a pipe. He's falling apart. Two empires that fall can't be saved and yet you want to try. You want to go and seek help without knowing you will ever see him again.

Can you? Can you leave him behind to fall apart while you go look after the stones that are missing? Can you give up your own empire to save his? You don't know. You've taken steps. You sawed your foot off. You shot him because he would be in less pain then, but he stayed alive. He saved your life with madness and anger in his eyes no one can handle. You know you probably can't. You've been certain of everything for so long, until now. Now everything has fallen apart and you don't know what to do. You're bleeding to death.

_You're going to be alright. You're just wounded…. Wounded in the shoulder. I have to go and get help. _The words have slipped out so easily. You promised to bring someone back. But would you bring someone back? Everything got confirmed when he kept saying your name. You shouldn't leave him, your heart knows it. You know it. But still you go. You turn your back on him, the bloody fingers slipping off your arm. You immediately miss his touch. You want to know he's there. He's there and he'll never leave. Never.

He doesn't yell anymore when you force yourself out of the door. His heavy breathing and soft sobs reach your ears but you don't look back. Not for a single second. You need him. You can't leave him behind. Yet, you have to. You have to save him because you can't be saved yourself. The pain in your leg has gone numb when you enter the dark corridor.

You hear him kick the wall, the chain smashing heavily against the pipe but it doesn't get loose. Your eyes turn at the ground for a second, just a second. All becomes dizzy. The blood streams slowly out your ankle. Darkness is so tempting to fall into. Your empire crumbles for good. And the last thing you hear is his voice.

"_Key."_ Maybe. After all.


	2. Adam

**A/N: **Wasn't planned, but an Adam-idea shot in mind. Not for those who expect happy endings all over the world

* * *

><p><p>

_So many times you can think about the empire you've built up. But yours had fallen when the door had closed. When Lawrence had left_ _you_.

So many times you can think about the life you have built up. About the empire you have built up like one of those old, Roman Emperors. All the people you have ruled, all the land you've conquered. So many times you can think about them, but the only time you do is when you fall from your throne. When your empire divides and falls. That is the time you realize your thinking back on how you've built up those walls around your empire, around yourself and around everyone you want to keep safely between the walls so you can keep them close.

But your empire has fallen. Your crown has been taken away. Far away, behind the door that slammed shut. He had risen before you, the one supposed to be dead. It was a set-up, it was all just a fucking set up, and you could've known it long before but you didn't. You heard the key rattle down the pipes but you didn't think about it. When you had grabbed for the gun, all the things Lawrence had said flashed through your head. About some tumor, the front row seats. Everything.

_I want to play a game. Game over. _The sound echoes in your ears. You scream your lungs out, begging that he'll open the door again. That Lawrence opens the door again. Someone has to open the door. You can't be left alone with a corpse. But weren't you always pleased to be lonely? Just you and your thoughts. Always the gate closed, no one entering your empire. No one leaving it.

_Lawrence. Lawrence... Please! _Nothing more to beg for. Not anymore now Lawrence is probably dead and you have nowhere to go to except for death that is waiting for you. You watched people die around you and you never cared. Not once. It were just people, but tears start to escape from the eyes that hold them prison as you think about Lawrence. You barely know him but you have only one way to call it – and it is something so many foolish teenage girls named it – love at first sight. You had always known you preferred men over women but no one had snatched your heart away. No one, until you woke up in that bathroom and Lawrence was the only person with you.

You can't stop saying his name. It's your mantra, you have to say it to keep calm. Yet, you don't stay calm. You want to rip your foot off with your bare hands. You want to release yourself from slavery to the new emperor of the empire that was once yours. You couldn't free yourself. You had lost the key of your prison and the only one who could save you had left. The only _two_ who could save you.

You press yourself into the corner, burying your face into your knees that you pull up against your chest. Wrapping your arms around your knees, you close your eyes and try to ban out everything. You try to think of the happy moments of your life, but you don't have any. Like your memory has been wiped, you can only think of Lawrence and his piercing blue eyes that bored so often in yours whilst he tried to read your mind. No one could read your mind.

You're too tired to scream. Too tired to fight the darkness your empire will fall into. The only thing you can hope for is passing out before the hunger starts and the game of surviving is afoot. You're not a cannibal, but you know that if you are still awake, your animalistic nature will take over, forcing you to eat the dead man next to you until he's finished and only thing to eat is yourself.

Without you realize it, your fingers trace the spot where Lawrence had grabbed your neck. He could've left you, but he reached for you that final time, finally pressing you close to him for just a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds that made all the difference. For a second you forgot you're in danger and he's dying. You had pulled his sleeve to pull him that little bit closer. But faith had other plans and two falling empires weren't supposed to join each other. Lawrence had misunderstood and left, leaving you behind where you are now. Lost, alone and most of all, dying.

"_Good night, Larry."_ Your eyes close slowly.


End file.
